everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amit Jogi
Amit Jogi is the son of the princess and the prince from The Jogi's Punishment, an Indian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Lilac Fairy Book. Info Name: Amit Jogi Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Jogi's Punishment Roommate: Johann Schlange Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be skilled at opening chests. My "Magic" Touch: I can pick the locks of chests without a key. Storybook Romance Status: Gohar Zoulvisian and I are going out. We get along very well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am really claustrophobic and I hate being stuck in tight spaces. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a pretty fun class. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I'm not that creative with stories. Best Friend Forever After: Sapphira Clé. She loves opening locks too. Character Appearance Amit is Below average height, with tan skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with a saffron stripe and blue jeans. He wears an amulet with a ruby on it. Personality Amit is a very clever, skillful kid who enjoys picking locks. He is always trying to pick locks to see what's inside. He is claustrophobic (but not to the extent that Richard Grenouille. He is fond of yoga and often practices it in his room. Biography Greetings. I am Amit Jogi. I'll tell you about my parents' story. My mother was a rajah's daughter. One day, she met a jogi, who fell in love with her. But Mom disliked the jogi, and she was engaged to a neighboring prince. The jogi pierced her leg with a lance as she fled. The next day, he claimed to have been visited by a demon, and tricked the rajah into thinking it was his daughter. The king locked Mom in a chest and threw her in the river. The next day, her prince found her, freed her, and married her. The prince put a monkey in the chest and put the chest in the river. The jogi's two pupils brought it to his house. He told them to leave and not to enter. When they looked inside, they found the jogi dead, apparently killed by the monkey. Mom then made peace with her father. My parents and grandparents are living in peace right now, and I'm attending Ever After High. It's a nice place, though it is far from home. Still, I make the best of it. My destiny says that I'm supposed to follow my mother and be trapped in a chest by an evil jogi, but I think I'd rather follow my own path. I'm good at unlocking chests, and I can do it skilfully. I make lock-picks for a living. I'm also a fan of yoga - I learned it from a different jogi (one who wasn't evil). There's one who lives not too far away from the school grounds, and I visit him. Luckily, I won't have to worry about him throwing a lance at my leg. Some of the witches have requested me teaching it to them. There's a Witches' Yoga Class, and it's pretty scary. Trivia *Amit has three older brothers named Aditya, Agni, and Arjun, and an older sister named Archana. *Amit is a vegetarian. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Lilac Fairy Book Category:Work in progress Category:Indian